godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
LegendaryGoji
thumb El LegendaryGoji (レジェンダリーゴジ , RejendarīGoji) es un diseño de Godzilla utilizado en la película de 2014 Godzilla.Muy fuerte y de resistencia este legendarygoji ademas por su gran tamano. Nombre Su proviene por la productora que ha creado la película, Legendary Pictures, y Goji, proveniente del nombre en japonés de Godzilla Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detalles Este LegendaryGoji es muy grande caraterizado por su fuerza y ademas de mucha resistencia con muchas dorsales bien grandes,una boca bien hecha y grande,piernas y brazos fuertes tambien. Galería Producción Godzilla_by_genzoman-d3l2vzk.jpg|The original Godzilla 2014 art, done by Gonzalo Ordóñez Arias (GENZOMAN) on deviantART Godzilla_2012_design.jpg|Teaser art from Comic-Con 2010, by GENZOMAN Godzilla Trailer 6.png|From the leaked first trailer shown in Comic-Con 2012 Godzilla Trailer 7.png Legendary-Godzilla-first-look.jpg|The first still of Godzilla from Comic-Con 2012 Godzilla_2014_Design_Concept_1_-_Collider.png|Very early concept statue from the Godzilla Encounter Godzilla_2014_Design_Concept_2_-_Collider.png|Early concept statue from the Godzilla Encounter Front_view08.jpg Godzilla_2014_design.jpeg Godzillasdccb1x.jpg Gze_statue.jpg GODZILLA_2014_Close_to_final_design.jpg American Godzilla.gif|Godzilla's close-to-final design as seen in the Godzilla Encounter Godzilla 2014 RoomMates Godzilla Peel and Stick Giant Wall Decals.jpg AMERICAN GODZILLA FACE HAS BEEN REVEALED.jpg LegendaryGoji_Full_Body_Art_2.png FULL_2014_Poster_Art.jpg FULL_2014_Poster_Art_Sideways.png Godzilla 2014 Bridge.jpg Full_Godzilla_2014_side.jpg Godzillahrimage.JPG Godzilla 2014 Bleeds.jpg Tumblr inline n5bu87G05q1qhjzf8.jpg Ss-godzilla-2014-1k.jpg Capturas de pantalla Godzilla-pics-3.jpg|Godzilla in the teaser trailer LegendaryGoji Scutes.png|Godzilla's in the teaser trailer LegendaryGoji turns around.png|Godzilla turning around in the teaser trailer LegendaryGoji roars.png|Godzilla roars in the teaser trailer Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 15.png|Godzilla's in the main trailer Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 9.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main_Trailer - 19.png|Godzilla's tail in the main trailer Godzilla-foot.jpg|Godzilla's foot Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 17.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 18.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 20.png Godzilla-hand.jpg|Godzilla's hand Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 21.png Legendary_Pictures'_Godzilla.png Godzilla_TV_Spot_Spain_-_12_-_Godzilla_in_the_dark.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 44.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 45.png Godzilla International Trailer 19.png Godzilla_TV_Spot_2_-_5.png Godzilla_TV_Spot_2_-_6.png Godzilla_TV_Spot_2_-_7.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 1.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 2.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 3.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 4.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 5.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 29.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 30.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 34.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 18.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 10.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 11.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 33.png LegendaryGojiLetthemfight.PNG Godzilla-swimming.jpg Godzilla_TV_Spot_You're_Hiding_Something_-_3.png Godzilla-tail.jpg Godzilla-tail-2.jpg Godzilla-tail-3.jpg Godzilla-ship.jpg Godzilla-ship-2.jpg Godzilla-ship-3.jpg Godzilla-ship-4.jpg Godzilla-ship-5.jpg Godzilla-missile.jpg Godzilla-bridge.jpg Godzilla-bridge-2.jpg Godzilla_TV_Spot_You're_Hiding_Something_-_4.png Merchandising Juguetes Godzilla 2014 Toy.jpg|A prototype for the Jakks Pacific LegendaryGoji toy Godzilla_With_Light_and_Sounds_Toy_Book_Package.png|A LegendaryGoji figure from the Godzilla: With Light and Sound! box kit by Running Press Miniature Editions Godzilla-hd-toy-look2.jpg|A 61cm LegendaryGoji figure by Jakks Pacific Godzilla-hd-toy-look.jpg|A 61cm LegendaryGoji figure by Jakks Pacific Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_Giant_Size_Godzilla.jpg|Giant Size Godzilla by Jakks Pacific NECA_Godzilla_2014_12-Inch_Painted_1.jpg|12" LegendaryGoji figure by NECA Godzilla_2014_Smash_Strike_Godzilla.jpg|Smash Strike Godzilla by Bandai Creation Godzilla_2014_Tail_Strike_Godzilla.jpg|Tail Strike Godzilla by Bandai Creation Godzilla_2014_Atomic_Roar_Godzilla.jpg|Atomic Roar Godzilla by Bandai Creation Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Gojira_Chibi.png|LegendaryGoji Chibi Figure by Bandai Creation Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Godzilla_Chibi.png|Damaged LegendaryGoji Chibi Figure by Bandai Creation Revistas Godzilla Empire Cover 2.jpg|Empire April 2014 cover Godzilla Empire cover.jpg|Empire April 2014 Collector's Edition cover Godzilla Empire cover untagged.jpg|Empire April 2014 Collector's Edition cover untagged Godzilla-fangoria.jpg|Fangoria Magazine Categoría:Toho Categoría:Diseños Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Dinosaurios Categoría:Godzilla 2014